The Question
by cmg2008
Summary: They stood by the lake, their hands combine, her hand tan his pale. They just stood there staring into the lakes emptiness. Beautiful, perfect and mine, mine forever, he thought nothing could keep him away from her.


The 'Question' Promise Trilogy

They stood by the lake, their hands combine, her hand tan his pale. They just stood there staring into the lakes emptiness. Then he turns to her, his gray eyes roaming her, taking her all in. She was perfect he thought, her shoulder-length red hair, her chocolate brown eyes, her pixie like face, and her shabby hand me down robes. Beautiful, perfect and mine, mine forever, he thought nothing could keep him away from her.

She felt his eyes on her and she turn to look at him, her warm eyes meeting his cool ones.

"Draco, why did you ask me here? Why not at our usual meeting place? Why here and why in the middle of the night?"

"This is the place where we held our first conversation without cursing each other, and where we had our first kiss. Remember? It was raining, and we just had a row you fan out here to escape me and I followed. Then you started yelling at me and they you went to slap me. I caught your hand; you were shocked you just stared at me surprise all over your cute pixie face. I was stun, by your beauty, I looked into your rich chocolate eyes and I was lost. I could feel myself being pulled in, than our lips connected, and the sparks flew."

"You remember all that," her voice sounded with awe, "You remembered," tears coming to her eyes.

"I remember everything about you, everything, the way your eyes shine when you answer a question correctly, the way you smell after you took a shower, the way your eyes look after we kiss," a smirk played on his lips. Soon a smile appeared when she playfully punched him on the arm. Then he grabbed her ands and looked her straight in the eyes, "I remember the night you said you love me, and the night when I said I love you."

"We were coming out here to meet in secret. You had tears rolling down your face; you just go in another fight with your brother. You stared at me with a hurt in your eyes. I couldn't bear to see you in pain, so I grabbed you and whisper sweet nothings in your ear. Then you looked up at me your eyes shining with love, and said, "Draco, I'm so scared, because I think I'm in love with you."

I just stood there shocked, then I replied, "Oh Ginny, how I longed to hear those words from you. I love you too; oh I love you so much." Then it was your turn to be shocked. You took my hand and pulled me to the ground and we stayed there, cuddling beneath the stars. Do you remember?"

"Draco? You remember all that about us."

"Yes love, and much much more," he said pulling her to the ground as he at down. "I love you Ginny, and that will never change."

"Draco," with tears in her eyes, "Oh, Draco, I love you so much. You're the only one, the only one for me."

"I hope Ginny, I hope," angered came into her eyes.

"How can you doubt my love for you Draco Malfoy?" she pushed him, so hard that he was lying on the ground. Then she came down kissing him. Soon they stopped for air, their foreheads resting against each other.

"I'll never doubt you again love, never again will I doubt your love." They laid there cuddling beneath the stars.

"Ginny, have you ever thought about what you're going to do after Hogwarts?"

"I want to become a Mediwitch. I want to be able to help people that are hurt."

"Where's me in your life Ginny, I'm I going to be in it?"

"Of course Draco you'll be in my life." Hopefully forever she thought. Slowly he let go of her and got up and reach down and pulled her up.

"Ginny, I want," he was having trouble saying the words, "I want you to promise me we'll be together forever." He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring. She gasped, Oh my god this isn't happening, is it?

"It's a promise ring Ginny. I know we won't be together that much next year, so if you change your mind it'll be okay." I just won't survive if you leave me.

"Draco, even after next year, I'll want to be with you forever, nothing can change that and nothing ever will. Being away from you for almost a year, not seeing you everyday will be hard, but it's a test for both of us. But we'll get through it you'll see."

"I don't doubt it, we'll get though it Ginny, it just another obstacle for us, to conquer."

"Oh Draco, what would I do if we never found each other?"

"I don't want to think about it my love, my life held no meaning before you," he said looking into the depths of her eyes, losing himself in them.

"Oh Draco," and she pulled him down for a deep kiss.


End file.
